Fishing is enjoyed by both recreational fisherman and professional tournament fisherman. Tournament fisherman as well as recreational fisherman often wait until they have returned to the dock prior to releasing their fish. For example, tournament fishermen typically transport fish back to a dock or shore to weigh and measure the fish. After the fish are weighed and measured, fish can be released back into the water. Other fisherman typically transport fish back to the dock or shore to process or fillet the fish. The time period between when the fish is caught and when the fish is processed or released back into the water can spoil or harm the fish.